


Hallucinations

by UltimateDisappointmentLevels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions, Hallucination!Sherlock, Hugs, Multi, Post-Reichenbach, Ruined proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDisappointmentLevels/pseuds/UltimateDisappointmentLevels
Summary: Mary Morstan wasn’t the only one John Watson had hallucinations of.





	Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never seen a fic where John has Sherlock hallucinations so here we go I guess.

After seeing his best friend fall from the roof of Bart’s, John Watson was completely and utterly broken.He had tried to put the broken shards of his life back together, but he had lost the person whom he loved more than anything in this world.

He was getting out of bed after another sleepless night when he saw him. Sherlock was sitting in an armchair in the corner of his room. John gasped and his eyes began to water.

“Sherlock?” He asked warily. John’s heart rate rose, his pupils dilated. His consulting detective was sitting in front of him. Completely not dead. John started to walk over to Sherlock when he spoke. “Not completely. You see John, I’m dead. I have been since the fall. I’m only a hallucination.”

John’s heart shattered almost as soon as the sight of Sherlock had mended it. “You can’t be...No...”

“I’m afraid I’m only in your head. Nothing can change that; not even your wishes for me to not be. I’m sorry,” Sherlock said. John broke down. He sobbed and sobbed. He knew Sherlock was dead, yet he saw an imagined version right in front of him. It was worse than what it would have been had there not been a hallucination. But this would not be the last time hallucination Sherlock appeared.

There were times after that when Sherlock appeared. A lot of it was during normal day to day activities. He would pop in and be...well...Sherlock. After a while John had started to get used to the hallucination, even though Sherlock caused his heart to ache every time he appeared.

When John met a nice woman named Mary, Sherlock appeared and gave his thoughts on her. In all honesty, what he thought about Mary was quite a bit nicer than what Sherlock had said about previous girlfriends. Though part of that fact may have been because this Sherlock had spawned from John’s mind instead of the real deal.

After a year things had been going pretty okay with Mary. He’d moved in with her and they’d been getting on. Most of John’s old girlfriends had left him because of his connection and loyalty to Sherlock. John felt a wave of emotion after thinking about Sherlock and that fact. He sighed and soon enough, the hallucination was standing in front of him.

“What do you want?” John asked him.

“For you to admit something?”

“What?”

“You know what.”

“I really don’t, Sherlock. What would I even need to admit to a dead man?”

“Many things, John. When a person dies it’s sometimes the best time to admit things that death made them realize in the first place.”

“What the hell is that even supposed to mean?”

“Until next time, John.” With that, the hallucination was gone.

“Goddammit! Stop being so cryptic Sherlock!” He yelled where the hallucination had stood seconds prior. John slammed his fist onto the side table and seized up his jaw. He swore that man would be the death of him.

Sherlock’s cryptic-ness did not, in fact, stop. It actually got worse along with Sherlock’s dicky-ness in the next months. John hoped with all hope that tonight Sherlock would not appear, because he was at his breaking point with the hallucination and he did not want to have tonight ruined. He was proposing to Mary, and it needed to go well.

He sat at the table and looked at the menu. A waiter came up and asked him about wine. He was a bit strange in how he was talking and what he was saying, but John was too nervous to notice.

He set down the menu and fumbled with the ring box. He looked up and saw Mary coming back to the table. He shoved the box back in his jacket and started talking with her.

“Now, what did you want to ask me?”

He pulled the box back out and spoke. “Well..um..Mary. I wanted to know...if you’ll have me, could you see your way to...um,” she started giggling at him. “Could you see your way to...”

They were interrupted by their waiter who was being very persistent, annoying, and mood-breaking. John was beginning to feel thoroughly enraged by this man. He looked over to the vexing waiter and saw something familiar. The angular cheek bones, black curls, and gorgeous eyes. It was him.

“Bloody hell Sherlock, I really thought you couldn’t get worse but here you are,” Sherlock tried to speak but John silenced him. “Don’t. I hoped and prayed that you wouldn’t show up tonight. This was supposed to be one of the happiest nights of my life, but you’re here ruining it. I don’t know what your plan was, but the bow tie, glasses, and stupid little mustache are not working. You have pushed me to the limit. I know what you’ve wanted me to say all these months. Will saying it help? Because I will if it get rid of you. Are you ready? I, John Hamish Watson, am in love with you, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Now please, get out of my head, and stay out.”

Sherlock did not in fact leave. He and Mary were both quite stunned.

“John, I don’t know what you mean by this. I’m not ‘In your head’ as you’ve said. I’ve come back from being dead and am now greeting you. Hello!”

John stopped breathing as his heart dropped. He stood and touched Sherlock. His mouth was gaping and he has tears in his eyes. That went away though in a flash of realization on John’s face. His jaw set and his eyes narrowed. He charged at Sherlock and plowed him down. Needless to say, his actions promptly got them all kicked out of the restaurant.

They went through several more dining establishments as Sherlock and John both explained things. Why Sherlock jumped, the hallucinations, Mary, all that stuff. In the end, they wound up back at 221B Baker Street. When Sherlock came in he nearly gave Mrs. Hudson a heart attack, but that wasn’t what they were focusing on at that moment.

They got some tea and settled down. A few more questions were asked and answered, but then Mary addressed the elephant in the room. “So we know about the hallucinations, but why did you tell Sherlock you loved him?” John’s mouth went dry. He stared at the floor and didn’t blink. Sherlock was doing the same but towards John. This went on for around twenty seconds. “

I see I’ve reached a touchy subject. I’ll just go.” She left the building and the standoff still continued. They stayed still, neither one of them really wanting to say anything.

Sherlock spoke after a few minutes of silence and said, “Why? Why’d you say that?”

John stiffened and tried to speak, but no words seemed to want to come out. He went like this for another minute before he managed to squeeze out a whisper.

“What?” Sherlock asked.

John raised his voice a little and let out a raspy, “Because it’s true,” he began to elaborate. “I somehow managed to fall in love with Sherlock bloody Holmes of all people. The reason I told you was because I thought you were a hallucination and was trying to get me to admit that I was in love with you. I snapped because you had ruined my proposal to Mary. Now I’m not even sure if she’ll want to be with me after all of this.”

“It’s alright, John. Everything will be fine,” he went over to John and took him in his arms. “Even if we can’t figure things out right at this second, it’ll be alright.”

They hugged and could practically feel the emotions pouring out between them. These kinds of moments were rare and in between, so they both knew the level of sincerity that this hug held. As they clutched each other in their arms, the two couldn’t help but feel that Sherlock’s words were true. Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first published fic! I hope you liked it!


End file.
